


Protegiendo lo importante

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, NaruSasu Day, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: El reino de Konoha era un lugar muy próspero hasta que una terrible maldición azotó sus tierras con sequía y hambruna, ahora dependía del príncipe Sasuke buscar una solución teniendo a su leal escudero, Naruto a su lado en su difícil misión. Sin embargo, las cosas no serían tan fáciles y tendrán que elegir que es lo que vale la pena salvar.





	Protegiendo lo importante

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es mía.
> 
> Advertencias: AU (universo alterno), lime.

ONE SHOT

 

_Allí estaban ambos mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, el rubio con las facciones arrugadas en claro signo de molestia y el azabache con una gélida mirada que no se despegaba de aquellos ojos azules._

_―_ _Confié en ti, Teme_ _―afirmó con una voz algo quebrada que contradecía la expresión molesta de su rostro._

_―Ya deberías conocerme_ _―respondió Uchiha mirándolo con la misma expresión de siempre―. Soy así._

_―¡No puedo creer que me hicieras esto! ―gritó Naruto lleno de cólera―. Te confesé mi mayor secreto y lo usaste para esto._

_―Pues ódiame si tanto lo deseas, pero no pediré perdón por lo que hice._

_―Aún sabiendo que tu decisión ha causado…_

_―No me arrepiento ―contestó con molestia Sasuke―. De hecho, es tu culpa por haberme engañado primero._

_―Como si no me hubieras hecho lo mismo después ―replicó el blondo mirándolo con fastidio ante sus palabras._

_―Entonces considera que estamos a mano, ojo por ojo y engaño por engaño ―afirmó el moreno mirándolo de forma condescendiente._

 

En aquel momento ambos se enfrentaban a una encrucijada de la que no veían forma de salir, luego de mentirse y engañarse mutuamente no sabían cómo librarse del pozo en el que habían caído. Mas no tenían tiempo de velar por sus propios intereses cuando la vida de tantos dependía de ellos dos, todo por cumplir un destino que les fue impuesto desde antes siquiera de nacer…

 

 

En el reino de Konoha existía un rey llamado Fugaku, quien era un gobernante corrupto entregado a los vicios que el poder le permitía: mujeres, alcohol, dinero de sobornos y demás. Lo único que frenaba un poco su tiranía era su mejor amiga Kushina Uzumaki, quien era la doctora de la corte. Ella tenía cierto poder de influencia sobre él por haber sido la mejor amiga y leal sirviente de Mikoto Uchiha, la fallecida esposa de Fugaku. Dado que en circunstancias normales la opinión de la pelirroja hubiera sido ignorada rotundamente, pues las mujeres debían estar por completo entregadas a las labores de limpieza, cocina y cuidado de los hijos. Los asuntos referentes a política y al manejo del reino era por completo asunto de los hombres. Y eso era lo que provocaba el odio y la envidia hacia la mujer Uzumaki al ser la más confiable sirviente del rey, el cual ponía la opinión de ella por sobre la de sus consejeros.

La joven reina Mikoto, una hermosa reina de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, había perecido al dar a luz al único hijo y heredero del rey, el príncipe Sasuke. Era evidente que el parto de Mikoto traería muchos problemas dado que ella era estéril, pero con ayuda de la hechicería Fugaku logró que su esposa concibiera a un hijo, pero como siempre que se recurre a la magia negra había un precio a pagar. Kushina intentó detenerlos en su afán de conseguir un hijo sabiendo los riesgos que traería usar ese tipo de magia para lograrlo, mas fue ignorada por completo. Su opinión no tenía validez en aquellos tiempos y la vida de Mikoto fue el precio a cambio de que Sasuke naciera. Sólo cuando el rey observó con horror como su esposa moría a causa de su elección comenzó a tomar en cuenta la palabra de Uzumaki. Dado que fueron sus consejeros los que insistieron en que la magia era buena opción para solucionar el problema de la esterilidad de su esposa. Aunque Kushina habría preferido tragarse sus palabras y equivocarse si con ello su amiga hubiera vivido.

Desde aquel oscuro día en el que Fugaku sufrió la pérdida de su esposa, la magia quedó por completo prohibida en el reino y sólo por sospechas de practicar la hechicería se podía ser víctima de una sentencia de muerte sin derecho a juicio ni nada similar. Kushina además de encargarse del parto, también se encargó de criar al pequeño. Dado que el rey estaba muy sumergido en su reino y sus vicios como para procurar por el joven heredero y a falta de una madre, la pelirroja no tuvo ningún miramiento en ser una madre sustituta para el pequeño tesoro que dejó Mikoto antes de fallecer. Muchas veces el rey ofreció a su amiga que otra criada se hiciera cargo de Sasuke, ya que Uzumaki tenía a su propio bebé que atender al estar con un embarazo bastante avanzado. Sin embargo, ella era terca con ese asunto y no permitía que nadie la apartara de Sasuke. Sólo cuando su propio hijo nació se vio forzada a aceptar la ayuda con la que Fugaku tanto insistía desde el inicio.

Kushina estuvo muy feliz cuando su parto fue todo un éxito y pudo tener a su propio bebé y al pequeño Sasuke para ella, debido a que ella pidió tenerlos a ambos entre sus brazos apenas recobró la consciencia tras despertar de un merecido descanso. Ella sonreía cálidamente al verlos a ambos, era como tener a quienes perdió. Su preciado bebé al que nombró Naruto, el cual era tan similar a su fallecido esposo Minato. Y por el otro lado tenía a Sasuke quien le recordaba a su querida amiga, rasgos idénticos a los de ella, tan bonito y pequeño. Se negaba firmemente a que algo les sucediera a sus pequeños, porque ella era muy posesiva y sobreprotectora. Por respeto a ella y su buena voluntad el rey no se opuso, después de todo, luego de lo sucedido con Mikoto prefería confiar en el instinto y sabiduría de la pelirroja antes que dejar que volviera a suceder una tragedia.

Los años pasaron prácticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado desde aquel fatídico año, el cual estuvo plagado de enfermedad, muerte y traición justo siendo la época en la que nacieron Naruto y Sasuke. Las secuelas dejadas por aquella mala racha fueron desapareciendo con los años, los cuales comenzaron a curar de a poco a aquel reino. El rey fue dejando de a poco sus vicios volviendo a ser un rey de imagen intimidante, mas su odio y rencor por la magia y quienes habían nacido con aquel don fue fomentado por el tiempo y la lucidez mental que trajo la desintoxicación de sus vicios. Aun solía ser una persona cruel en muchas ocasiones y nadie negaba que había tenido ciertas aventuras poco discretas, pero eran mucho menores a las que tuvo cuando luchaba contra el luto por su amada esposa.

En la actualidad Naruto y Sasuke son dos jóvenes de veinte años muy conscientes de sus respectivos estatus, pese a su crianza de prácticamente hermanos ellos no podían dejar de lado sus ocupaciones con el reino. Siendo Sasuke un honorable miembro de los caballeros de su padre, hábil en el manejo de la espada y muy culto en cuanto a conocimientos de estrategia y filosofía, una buena combinación para ser un digno sucesor a rey. Y, para alivio de los habitantes de Konoha, no era una mala persona, seguramente las enseñanzas de Kushina tuvieron algo que ver para evitar que su título lo hiciera creer que era superior a su pueblo. Aunque no por ello dejaba de ser un presumido, pero no de lo que tuvo nada más nacer, sino de sus logros. Él gustaba de alardear sus habilidades con Naruto.

El hijo de Kushina había crecido al lado de Sasuke, siempre juntos y siempre dándole dolores de cabeza cada vez que se metían en problemas o hacían travesuras. Naruto al crecer se convirtió en el escudero del Uchiha, algo que tanto a la pelirroja y al propio Sasuke extrañó. Ellos sabían que cuando el rubio se proponía a hacer algo siempre lo conseguía por lo cual ellos esperaban que él se pusiera a competir para ser un caballero y estar “a la altura” del Uchiha. Mas como siempre él tenía que salir con algo totalmente inesperado y que dejara a todos sorprendidos: se hizo escudero. Era pésimo en dicho trabajo, tanto que el azabache muchas veces le dijo que renunciara y que si quería lo nombraría caballero sin pasar por ninguna prueba. Sin embargo, Naruto negó con mayor vehemencia aquella oferta, no sólo por ser trampa sino también porque él aseguraba estar feliz con ese trabajo. O al menos eso decía antes de que el azabache lo usara de pretexto para torturarlo…

 

―Anda, Dobe ya casi llegamos ―comentó Sasuke caminando delante del otro con su caballo al lado.

―Lo haría más rápido sino fuera porqué trajiste tantas cosas inútiles ―protestó el rubio caminando varios pasos detrás de él―. Ah sí y porque estoy cargando no sólo tus cosas ¡Si no un montón de tus animales muertos!

―Debilucho ―susurró mirándolo con prepotencia.

―¡¿Qué dijiste, Teme?! ―preguntó a gritos mientras veía a Sasuke escalar por una parte empinada del bosque aun sabiendo que con tanto peso para él sería imposible seguirle el paso.

―Cállate, Usuratonkachi ―ordenó el de ojos negros sin despegar su vista del frente.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó dudoso dejando su carga para acercarse sigilosamente donde el príncipe para ver ambos desde detrás de un árbol la criatura que estaba pastando cerca de un río.

No hubo necesidad de volver a preguntar, ya que la causa de la actitud de Sasuke quedó clara al mirar a un hermoso unicornio frente a ellos. El animal estaba pastando en los verdes pastos mientras los rayos del sol acariciaban su magnifico y blanco pelaje, haciéndolo relucir de forma enceguecedora. Aunque no tanto como aquel enorme cuerno que sobresalía de su cabeza mostrando su procedencia mística. Un animal como aquel no era algo que se viera todos los días y tenerlo de trofeo seguramente llenaría de orgullo al rey cuando exhibiera el trofeo de su caza ante otros reyes de reinos aliados al suyo. Discretamente Sasuke preparó su arco y flecha apuntando con sigilo al animal, mas el de los ojos azules estaba en desacuerdo con lo que estaba a punto de hacer el príncipe.

―Teme, deja al pobrecito que no te ha hecho nada ttebayo ―susurró con molestia en tono de orden.

―No es algo personal ―aseguró con su mirada fija en su objetivo―. Sólo es un poco de cacería deportiva ―fue la respuesta que dio el moreno sin dejar de alistarse para disparar.

―No te dejaré hacerlo, idiota ―gritó Naruto con furia empujando a Uchiha para evitar que asesinara a ese animal, pero el empujón terminó haciéndolo disparar la flecha sin ninguna dirección.

―Imbécil mira lo que… ―regañó Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un caballo relinchando.

Ambos voltearon la mirada y notaron a un segundo unicornio un poco más grande que el que vieron frente a ellos, el cual tenía su albino pelaje machado de rojo. La flecha no logró darle al que estaba pastando, pero hirió al que vino, al parecer, en su búsqueda.  El primer unicornio dio un fuerte alarido y huyó, mientras que el segundo se movió con torpeza para emprender la huida junto al otro. Ambos jóvenes vieron a los animales irse despavoridos del lugar mientras ellos decidieron hacer lo mismo al ver a un hombre de túnica negra aparecer cerca de los equinos. Juzgando por su apariencia era un mago o un hechicero y aunque Uchiha quería quedarse a enfrentarlo, el rubio a jalones y por la fuerza lo arrastró del lugar.

Al volver al reino notaron que con las prisas Naruto había dejado atrás la cacería que el príncipe había obtenido aquel día, por lo cual llegaron al reino con las manos vacías. Al notarlo el moreno bufó con fastidio cuando tuvo que explicarle a su padre como su inútil escudero había perdido a las presas de ese día. El rey los miró con molestia a ambos luego de aquella explicación, se suponía que aquellas presas serían parte del festín del festival de ese día y esos dos no fueron capaces de cumplir tan insignificante tarea. En su impotente trono los miró a ambos desde arriba con molestia y arrogancia antes de comenzar la larga lista de regaños.

―¡Eres un terrible sirviente! ―bramó con furia Fugaku al mirar al rubio quien se rascaba la nuca sin saber que decir para excusarse―. ¡Y tú un pésimo líder si no puedes siquiera lograr que tu escudero cumpla una simple tarea! ―regañó a su hijo señalando con el dedo mientras que el príncipe apretaba los puños con impotencia ante sus palabras.

―Lo siento, padre ―dijo Sasuke agachando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto y sumisión―. No volverá a ocurrir ―aseguró con voz firme, aunque siempre que Naruto fuera su escudero se repetirían los fallos por torpezas del blondo, dado que las propias no las admitiría.

―Siempre dices eso y siempre vuelve a meter la pata ese sirviente tuyo ―le recordó el rey con fastidio―. Si hay una razón por la que te dejo conservarlo es por ser hijo de Kushina

―¿Me llamaban? ―preguntó la mujer de cabellos rojizos entrando a la sala del trono donde estaba el rey.

Por mucho que el gobernante pudiera enfadarse o discernir en muchas ocasiones con ella, jamás confiaría en alguien como en la doctora Uzumaki. Ella era la persona más honesta y noble que conocía, por lo cual en ocasiones era más permisivo y blando en ciertas cuestiones en las que ella intervenía. Le debía demasiado como para ser tan despiadado, al menos con ella tendría tacto, siendo cualquier otro seguramente habría terminado en la hoguera de atreverse a levantarle la voz, o la mano en ocasiones, como ella solía hacer. Con una gran sonrisa ella se acercó a los muchachos que la miraron infinitamente agradecidos de su presencia, ella parecía un ángel de la guarda que venía en su ayuda cuando el rey perdía los nervios con ellos.

―No, Kushina ―negó el rey suspirando al verla aparecer tan pronto―. Es sólo que tu hijo perdió las presas que cazó Sasuke ―explicó con un tono de voz tranquilo muy diferente al que utilizó al regañarlos.

―Oh bueno, algo debió ocurrir en el camino para que tuvieran que dejarlo ¿verdad, ttebanne? ―preguntó ella acercándose a ambos para mirarlos a consciencia por si estaban heridos o algo similar.

―No estamos heridos, Kushina-san ―afirmó el azabache al ver que se disponía a tocarlos para asegurarse que no ocultaran nada debajo de la ropa.

―¿Seguros? ―preguntó acercando sus manos a ellos palpando por sobre la ropa esperando alguna mueca de dolor o algo que indicara que mentían.

―Por supuesto, Mamá ―dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras tomaba las manos de ella para apartarlas con delicadeza.

―Pues entonces ya váyanse al festival del pueblo ―alentó ella muy emocionada empujándolos con suavidad a los dos hacia la puerta por la que ella entró.

―Espera ―ordenó el rey con voz firme al ver como se le estaban escapando de su castigo―. Aun no termino de…

―Puedes regañarlos en otro momento ―dijo ella volteando a verlo con los brazos apoyados en su cintura―. Volverán a meter la pata y ahí podremos castigarlos.

―¡Hey! ―protestaron al unísono el príncipe y su leal sirviente mientras la puerta era azotada en sus narices por la pelirroja, dándoles a entender que no tenían nada más que hacer allí.

 

Ya en privado conversaron como de costumbre. Siempre que se realizaban enormes eventos en los que tendrían de invitados a personas de la realeza de reinos cercanos Fugaku pedía a la pelirroja algún consejo para poder buscarle una esposa adecuada a Sasuke. Debido a que por mucho que él mismo sopesara posibilidades al estudiarlas visualmente siempre dejaba el visto bueno a Uzumaki. Y nunca le había decepcionado. Gracias a sus grandes conocimientos e instintos incluso logró evitar que el príncipe desposara a una bruja cuya única intención era hacerse con el trono.

Para disgusto de consejeros, claro está. Debido a que sentían como una horrible ofensa que una mujer pudiera opinar sobre política y las decisiones del reino más que ellos que eran los “hombres de confianza” del rey. Incluso eran incontables las veces que insinuaron que la mujer Uzumaki era amante del rey y que por ello tenía tal poder sobre Fugaku, mas quienes se atrevieron a decirlo en voz alta recibieron severos castigos de parte de la mujer o provenientes del rubio, el príncipe y el propio rey. El más temido era éste último quien no escatimaba en nada a la hora de ser cruel e impartir algún castigo por mera diversión.

 

―Kushina te juro que algún día esos dos van a matarme de un disgusto ―afirmó el rey suspirando mientras se sostenía el puente de la nariz en señal de frustración.

―Ya sabes cómo son ―respondió ella riendo mientras los veía desde la ventana en la sala del trono―. No hay de qué preocuparse ttebanne ―aseguró al notar como empezaron a empujarse los dos mientras caminaban juntos, según suponía, hacia la plaza.

―Sólo espero que el festival ayude a mi hijo a encontrar una buena esposa ―habló el rey acercándose también a la ventana para observar lo mismo que la pelirroja.

―Lo hará a su tiempo, su majestad ―respondió ella mientras le hacía gestos con la mano para que los viera peleando haciendo que Fugaku torciera la boca en una mueca rara que sólo la pelirroja sabía que era un esbozó de sonrisa.

―Quisiera creer que ese tiempo será antes de que yo fallezca ―confesó con tristeza sabiendo que quizás no conocería a sus nietos ni nuera.

―No seas melodramático ―dijo Kushina golpeando el hombro del rey con suavidad, con aquella confianza que sólo se le permitía a ella―. El príncipe sólo es precavido para conseguir lo mejor para su pueblo.

―Espero que sigas ayudándolo como has hecho siempre ―comentó el rey sin darle importancia a la muestra de “afecto” de ella, quien siempre tuvo actitudes bastantes masculinas. Incluso en ocasiones le pareció más “hombre” que los miembros del consejo.

―Por supuesto ttebanne ―prometió levantando un brazo sosteniéndolo con el otro para demostrar su determinación―. No permitiría que cualquiera se lleve a uno de mis niños.

―Pero él… ―Fugaku se detuvo antes de terminar la oración sabiendo lo inútil de ésta. Daría igual lo que dijera mientras Uzumaki siguiera empeñada en que Naruto y Sasuke eran suyos. Aquel instinto maternal no le dejaba soltarlos y en ocasiones se preguntaba si Mikoto hubiera actuado como su amiga.

 

“ _Claro que no. Mikoto era dulce y tranquila, ella hubiera hecho las cosas tan diferentes”._ Pensó el rey mirando a la doctora mientras se acercaba a otra ventana para buscar a los chicos. “ _Pero diferente no está tan mal tampoco”._

 

El festival de Konoha era una gran fiesta celebrada en la época de las cosechas cuando estas se mostraban generosas y abundantes. Era un día de gran alegría para los aldeanos quienes celebraban la prosperidad de sus tierras y del reino en una enorme fiesta llena de comida y bailes para compartir. También eran una fecha ideal para que las parejas pudieran juntarse formalmente, dado que muchos enamorados elegían esas fechas para poder confesarse en medio de la animada música y deliciosa comida. Sin dudas eso era también visto como una oportunidad para fraternizar con los nobles de reinos vecinos que venían en busca de buenas relaciones y de alguna oportunidad por medio de una alianza matrimonial.

Varias fueron las féminas que se acercaron a Sasuke buscando una oportunidad para captar su atención, según se rumoreaba el rey deseaba tener un heredero pronto y ante el apuro quizás concedía el puesto de reina a alguien que no hubiera nacido en noble cuna con tal de tener a un nieto. Después de todo la principal preocupación del rey era la permanencia del linaje Uchiha en el trono, por obviedad Fugaku apuntaba a alguna princesa de noble estirpe y de un reino poderoso, pero… con el poco interés del azabache menor quizás aceptaría hasta a una aldeana con tal de que Sasuke dejara esa vida tan poco sociable. Aunque las mujeres se le acercaron en diversas ocasiones sólo consiguieron saludar al príncipe antes de desaparecer de la vista de éste en algún parpadeo en el cual se esfumaba en el aire la muchacha que estuviera frente a él.

Los ojos azules de Naruto estudiaban con fastidio como tantas aldeanas y alguna que otra princesa se acercaban a su príncipe. Las nobles más audaces se acercaban en su busca antes de que la cena formal estuviera preparada y eso que aquella era la oportunidad de las de alta cuna de socializar con el moreno. Estando en la misma mesa del rey por obligación Sasuke tendría que ser cortés con ellas, así que ¿cuál era el sentido de ir a interrumpir su paseo por el pueblo? Le fastidiaba no poder conversar, o mejor dicho discutir, con el moreno a su gusto por tener que lidiar con un montón de mujeres con deseo mal contenido. Por un momento se creyó a salvo cuando el Raikage espantó con su mera presencia a la muchedumbre alrededor del príncipe. Aquel rey era muy temido y que estuviera allí era en señal de buena voluntad luego de las guerras pasadas que libró contra Konoha y eso podría haber hecho que Naruto sonriera al ver como se conseguía paz entre sus reinos, de no ser porque aquel rey se llevó a Sasuke lejos de él.

Uchiha sólo pudo dedicarle una mirada en forma de muda disculpa por dejarlo de aquella manera cuando ambos se dijeron que disfrutarían juntos del festival. El de ojos azules asintió decepcionado para dejar al otro marchar mientras iba a un puesto de comida que tenía un viejo conocido: Teuchi. Aquel señor preparaba unos fideos que le encantaban y cuyo plato bautizó ramen, esa era su comida favorita al igual que de su madre quien frecuentaba aquel puesto desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Se sentó en el banco que tenía en el humilde puesto y comenzó a degustar su comida queriendo olvidar al príncipe. Mientras sus pensamientos vagaban en lo bastardo que era y en como sería su futuro una vez que este contrajera matrimonio, una mujer encapuchada se le acercó tomándolo de las manos tan repentinamente que le hizo tirar su ramen.

―Oye ¿qué te…? ―pero antes de que el de ojos azules pudiera terminar la pregunta la mujer lo interrumpió.

―¿Sabe cómo puedo hacer para hablar con el rey o el príncipe? ―cuestionó ella mirándolo desesperada―. Es un asunto urgente ―aclaró para que le proporcionara la información que necesitaba.

―¿Para qué quieres hablar con ellos? ―interrogó Naruto observándola de pies a cabeza de manera minuciosa para determinar si era o no un peligro para los Uchiha.

―No puedo decirlo a cualquiera, es una información demasiado importante ―contestó de forma evasiva sin querer revelar demasiado sobre aquel suceso del que quería advertir a los miembros de la realeza.

―Yo soy el escudero y protector del príncipe Sasuke, cualquier cosa que suceda con él es asunto mío ―declaró con seriedad mientras se notaba un ligero tono de orgullo de ser quien velaba por el moreno―. Dime que es lo que quieres con él y veré si te dejo o no hablarle en persona.

―Bueno… si es así ―titubeo ella mirando hacia el suelo como buscando las palabras para hablar―. Debo decirte que el Raikage está planeando envenenar al príncipe Sasuke.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó la pregunta sabiendo que justamente fue aquel rey el que se llevó al príncipe de su lado.

―Trajo una copa como “muestra de buena voluntad”, pero le pusieron veneno en el fondo, cuando el príncipe lo beba… ―explicó nuevamente siendo interrumpida por Uzumaki quien salió corriendo de aquel lugar luego de susurrar un simple “Oh no”.

Uzumaki no esperó a la mujer antes de echarse a correr en busca del Teme, todo por molestarse por haber sido desplazado por aquel rey. Si hubiera podido contener su molestia habría permanecido a su lado como siempre lo hacía, pero luego de soportar a tantas mujeres aglomerándose sobre ellos estaba con la paciencia totalmente acabada como para lidiar también con las conversaciones complicadas sobre política y falsas cortesías típicas entre los nobles. Aunque fuera de buena voluntad y creyera en la bondad de las personas no era tonto y sabía cuando sólo buscaban agradar a los Uchiha para obtener algo para ellos mismos. Su madre le había enseñado a fijarse en aquellos detalles con el fin de proteger a los Uchiha. Ese era el deber de ambos y él estaba fallando si dejaba que Sasuke muriera envenenado frente a sus ojos.

Al llegar al lugar todo sucedió demasiado rápido y el mundo alrededor de Naruto se sumió en la absoluta oscuridad en tan sólo minutos…

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

El reino que antes fue próspero y lleno de vida, ahora se encontraba en la más profunda desesperación. Las cosechas habían sido víctimas de horribles plagas que mataban tanto a las cosechas como al ganado, el cual moría de hambre por la falta de comida. Los aldeanos de Konoha estaban cada día más hambrientos y no contaban más que con restos mohosos y duros de lo que alguna vez fue comida de verdad. Ni siquiera los nobles tenían algo para poder comer de tan grave que estaba la situación.

―Dobe, ¿qué demonios es esto? ―preguntó el moreno mirándolo con molestia luego de que el rubio sirviera su “comida”.

―Es tu cena, Teme ―respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

―Tiene un sabor raro ―comentó extrañado poniendo una cara de asco al probar el sabor al morder la carne que tenía la sopa―. ¿De dónde sacaste esta carne?

―Es de cerdo ―respondió con nerviosismo evitando a toda costa la mirada negra que seguía analizando el contenido de su plato.

―No me quieras ver la cara de idiota que ya he comido cerdo y no tiene este sabor ―afirmó con molestia mirándolo con sospecha de que su escudero le estuviera escondiendo algo de vital importancia.

―Es tu imaginación ―zanjó nervioso Uzumaki posando sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke para mantenerlo sentado y que terminara de comer―. Anda come, que nuestro príncipe no puede morir de hambre ―sonrió forzadamente siendo fácilmente notado por el noble.

―¿Sabes? Has estado todo el día trabajando muy duro para atrapar a la rata que devoraba mis botas ―comentó Sasuke de manera desinteresada y con falso tono de empatía sintiendo como las manos canelas que estaban sobre sus hombros temblaban notoriamente.

―No ha sido para nada difícil ttebayo ―trató de sonar normal, pero cada vez sentía que el corazón estaba por escaparse de su pecho.

―Insisto, deberías comer y reponer fuerzas ―replicó el príncipe con una falsa amabilidad que estaba asustando a Naruto, mientras iba levantándose de su asiento para jalar al rubio y obligarlo a sentarse en su lugar.

―Un sirviente como yo no merece tal halago ―trató de rechazar Uzumaki intentando levantarse y siendo detenido por el de ojos negros que lo mantuvo firme en el sitio.

―¡Cómete de una vez esa maldita rata que me pusiste en la sopa! ―ordenó en un tono alto Sasuke mirándolo con fastidio mientras empujaba su cara contra el plato de sopa.

―¡Oblígame! ―gritó Naruto poniendo toda su fuerza en evitar que su cara fuera a parar de lleno en la asquerosa mezcla que él mismo preparó.

―Oh claro que lo haré, Usuratonkachi ―respondió Uchiha sonriendo con perversidad mientras seguía forzando la cabeza del otro.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir por no ser el que comiera tan “suculenta” sopa preparada con agua sucia que no habían tirado (por fortuna, dado que estaban en un período de sequía) y la carne de la rata que había estado dejando enormes agujeros las botas de Sasuke. Qué había sido capturada por Naruto, quien viendo la escasez de comida la convirtió en la cena del príncipe. Ese era el principal motivo de que aquella pequeña miseria que ofreció al Uchiha tuviera tan repulsivo sabor. Aunque en aquellos momentos ser sirviente tenía sus ventajas, como lo era no ser una prioridad a la hora de comer lo que se hallara fuera lo que fuera. Sin embargo, en parte por preocupación de que el Uzumaki se muriera de hambre y parte de venganza por querer dar carne de rata, Sasuke quería que el otro comiera. Su tan acalorada discusión consiguió captar la atención de los sirvientes que de inmediato llamaron a Kushina para detenerlos.

―¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! ―preguntó la pelirroja irrumpiendo en la habitación mirándolos molesta.

―El Teme no quiere comerse la cena que con tanto esfuerzo preparé ―acusó Naruto tal y como cuando eran niños. Incluso lo señaló con el dedo para enfatizar su punto.

―El Dobe no acepta mi amabilidad al cederle la comida que tanto le costó conseguir ―aludió el príncipe. Si el Dobe quería jugar a ser “amable” y “sacrificado” pues bien, dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

―Eres un bastardo ―insultó Naruto jalando el cuello de la ropa del otro sacudiéndolo con impaciencia―. No quieres comerte la rata ttebayo.

―Cómela tú si tan deliciosa es ―respondió mirándolo con una media sonrisa altanera sin inmutarse por el jaloneo hacia su persona.

―Silencio los dos ―ordenó la pelirroja mirándolos con molestia a ambos―. Sasuke como príncipe siempre debes mantenerte fuerte y sano.

―Pero Kushina-san… ―quiso contradecirla poniendo un gesto similar a un puchero de cuando no quería comer sus vegetales varios años atrás.

―Sin réplicas, jovencito que no me iré de aquí hasta que termines tu rata ttebanne ―la postura de la mujer Uzumaki no dejaba lugar a réplicas y por el respeto que el azabache le tenía por ser su figura materna no podía desobedecerla.

―Já Teme ―burló el blondo viéndolo sentado frente al plato nuevamente.

―Y en cuanto a ti, Naruto ―dijo ella jalando una de las orejas de su hijo haciendo que se sentara junto a Sasuke entre muecas de dolor por su oreja―. Tendrás que comer la mitad también ―señaló ella dándole otra cuchara que estaba en la mesa.

―¡¿Qué?! ―preguntó el menor mirándola con ojos de cachorro triste buscando compasión para no comer aquello.

―No podemos permitir que el protector de nuestro amado príncipe desfallezca y no pueda cuidarlo ―explicó la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa que ocultaba la alegría que le provocaba hacer pasar a su hijo un momento incómodo.

―Te lo mereces, Dobe ―fue el escueto comentario del príncipe ante lo que veía.

Ambos tuvieron que guardar silencio y comer aquella asquerosa sopa, todo sea por tener algo en sus estómagos, aunque ellos hubieran preferido el ayuno a lo que estaban metiendo en sus bocas. Les costó una eternidad de tiempo acabarla y a cada bocado hicieron varias caras desagradables que la mujer Uzumaki se encargaba de recomponer con fuertes golpes en las cabezas de ambos por renegar de la comida cuando no podían darse dicho lujo.

Se sospechaba que algún hechicero maldijo aquellas tierras, dado que luego del conflicto con el Raikage en el festival de la semana anterior, las cosas para el reino de Konoha comenzaron a ser muy difíciles cuando nunca habían tenido problemas de tal magnitud. Los pozos de agua y ríos se secaron dejándolos en la sequía y las lluvias parecían nunca llegar a sus tierras. La comida la reunieron en el palacio del rey Fugaku y allí se encargaban de racionarla para todos los aldeanos, pero las porciones que tocaban a cada uno eran muy pequeñas, ya que con la correcta distribución podría durar unos meses, empero el mayor problema era que no tenían reservas de agua. Y aun con todo ello se les estaban terminando las reservas con horrible facilidad, aunque el rey se aseguró una reserva privada que serviría para él y su hijo por al menos un tiempo más que el de los aldeanos.

El príncipe Sasuke, como caballero que era, tenía el deber de cumplir como el resto con la protección de las reservas para que nadie intentara pasarse de listo y robar la comida en un acto de egoísmo. Varios caballeros custodiaban, durante el día y la noche de manera turnada, los diferentes puntos del lugar muy concentrados en su labor, dado que las ordenes del rey habían sido claras: “ _Asesinad a cualquiera que ose robar la reserva real de comida_ ”. Pobre del idiota que intentara robarle a Fugaku y más de un rezo se debería ofrecer si era capturado con tal fechoría, pues no existía la piedad en el vocabulario del rey.

―¡Teme! ―gritó Naruto apareciendo a espaldas del príncipe―. Me dejaste más sopa de rata a mí, bastardo ttebayo ―protestó enojado interrumpiendo su guardia nocturna.

―No es cierto, teníamos partes iguales ―respondió apartando su mano del mango de su espada al reconocer al rubio.

―Eso no es verdad porque yo puse parte de mi ración en tu plato ―afirmó Naruto mirándolo de forma acusadora.

―Y por eso yo los intercambie ―contestó con su sonrisa altanera mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirándolo acusador y burlón―. Sabía que había algo raro ―afirmó disfrutando de la cara que ponía el otro al saberse descubierto.

―Eres un tramposo.

―Tú comenzaste.

―Yo…

―¡Cállate! ―ordenó el moreno mirándolo con seriedad antes de posar sus ojos negros en la puerta de la bodega.

―No primero me vas a escuchar ―contradijo Naruto intentando hacer que el príncipe lo mirara nuevamente a él.

―No es eso, Dobe ―susurró comenzando a caminar―. Oí pasos y creo haber visto la puerta de la bodega abrirse unos instantes ―explicó de forma breve e hizo señas para que le resguardara la espalda.

Ambos se acercaron con sigilo hasta el lugar del que sospechaban venían los ruidos, abrieron con cautela la puerta del lugar donde estaban las reservas descubriendo a un hombre robando comida. De inmediato Sasuke sacó su espada de la funda viendo al invasor imitar su acción desenfundando su propia espada para batirse a duelo con él. El príncipe no tuvo ningún problema en dejarlo reducido con el filo de su adorada espada apuntando peligrosamente a la yugular del ladrón.

―Estás acabado ―declaró el moreno mirando al intruso arrodillado delante suyo.

―Por favor, su majestad tenga piedad ―suplicó el hombre mirándolo con un gesto lastimero―. Mis hijos mueren de hambre y la ración que nos tocó fue muy pequeña ―explicó juntando sus manos en oración para rogar por el perdón de su acto.

―A todos se les dio la misma cantidad de comida ―le recordó Sasuke manteniéndose impasible ante sus palabras, al menos por fuera, ya que él sabía que muchos sufrían

―Es que mis niños son muy pequeños para entender lo que sucede y claman por comida ―volvió a intentar conseguir algo de compasión del heredero al trono.

―Márchate ―ordenó el moreno guardando su espada―, pero que no se repita o la sentencia caerá sobre ti ―advirtió, pues no habría segundas oportunidades.

―Muchas gracias, en verdad agradezco su buena voluntad ―dijo el hombre haciendo reverencias ante el príncipe mientras se disponía a irse.

El rubio mientras miraba atento lo que sucedía. Él conocía a la perfección al príncipe y sabía que no era tan despiadado como su padre. Siempre confió en la buena voluntad y piedad que éste mostraba en diversas ocasiones y nuevamente demostraba que estaba en lo correcto al confiar en las decisiones del azabache. Aunque Sasuke prefería que eso no se supiera, su padre le había inculcado que un gobernante se da a respetar a través del miedo, por lo que sus actos “nobles” los veía como muestras de debilidad. Sólo bastaba con ver lo generoso que podía llegar a ser por el bien de sus súbditos, de sólo pensarlo el moreno sentía que debía auto-flagelarse por ser débil y perdonar.

―Espera ―llamó Uchiha lanzándole la bolsa de comida que el hombre intentó robar―. Llévale eso a tus hijos y no vuelvas a hacerlo que no tendrás tanta suerte si te vuelven a descubrir.

―Bendito sea usted, príncipe Sasuke ―agradeció el hombre agarrando la bolsa para marcharse velozmente.

―Oh qué tierno eres, Teme ―se burló Naruto caminando junto al moreno de regreso a la salida donde estaba montando guardia anteriormente.

―Ni una palabra de esto ―ordenó avergonzado de la sonrisa boba que le dedicaba el rubio por esa insignificante (a su parecer) acción.

 

Al día siguiente el príncipe se despertó con un gran estruendo proveniente de su puerta, la cual no duró mucho en su lugar cuando un rayo amarillo la derribó para luego correr en su dirección y saltar sobre él sin siquiera dejarlo salir de su cómoda cama.

―¡Teme, Teme! ―llamó entre gritos histéricos el blondo saltando sobre Uchiha quien intentaba respirar por dejarlo sin aire entre salto y salto.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó con un gesto que dejaba en claro que de no bajarse pronto asesinaría a su escudero― Oigo muchos gritos provenientes de afuera ―exclamó con el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones.

―Está lloviendo los pozos y los ríos comienzan a llenarse nuevamente ttebayo ―anunció con emoción el de ojos azules sonriéndole con aquella blanca dentadura a la vista.

―¿En serio? ―cuestionó Sasuke olvidando momentáneamente sus deseos homicidas. Sólo se quitó al Uzumaki de encima dándole un fuerte empujón que lo mandó directamente al suelo para dirigirse a la puerta del palacio y mirar hacia el cielo.

Al mirar hacia afuera efectivamente podía ver a sus leales súbditos celebrar aquel milagro que los salvaba de una muerte segura luego de días sin agua, ya que la poca que conseguían era sumamente escasa y traer agua de reinos vecinos no era una opción por lo complicado que hubiera sido viajar por días rogando que el agua no se cayera o evaporara por el calor. Aquello sin dudas era un excelente día. Sasuke sonrió ligeramente al ver la felicidad de todos la tener de regreso el agua en un acto casi milagroso.

―Aún debemos procurar que las cosechas se salven porque no podremos vivir sólo de agua ―exclamó el príncipe pensando en que el líquido sólo era una parte de la solución.

―Siempre tan aguafiestas, Teme ―bufó con fastidio Naruto haciendo un puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos―. Mejor disfrutemos de la lluvia ttebayo ―comentó animado queriendo compartir la felicidad de los demás.

―No me gusta la lluvia ―fue la escueta respuesta del príncipe mientras observaba todo

―¿No han pasado varios días desde tu último baño? ―preguntó malicioso el de las marquitas.

―Ni se te ocurra ―advirtió Sasuke notando las intenciones del otro al acercarse con aquella sonrisa y las manos en alto listas para atraparlo.

―Te voy a dar una mano ttebayo —advirtió antes de arrastrándolo a la lluvia, aunque estuviera en sus ropas de dormir haciendo que se mojara por completo.

Aquello logró enfadar al Uchiha quien parecía un gato enfurruñado. Por lo cual sin prestar mucha atención juntó barro en sus manos y las arrojó a la cara de victoria que tenía Naruto tras haberlo mojado de aquella manera.

Aun con el agua de regreso las cosechas no eran buenas pese al líquido vital que les fue regresado luego de tanto esperar. Era como si las tierras, antes verdes, se hubieran vuelto completamente estériles. Nada crecía en ellas por mucho que cuidarán los sembradíos, era como si la tierra misma estuviera muerta y toda la vida que quisiera formarse en su vientre fue exterminara de manera inmediata. La tierra negra que se podía observar al abrir el suelo para plantar ahora tenía un color rojizo y una superficie con enormes grietas como si estuviera rota.

Quedándose sin comida sólida el príncipe solicitó al rey ir en busca de la ayuda de algún pueblo vecino en el que pudieran comprar comida. Naruto por supuesto salió en compañía de Sasuke, dado que ambos irían a buscar tierras de donde conseguir algo de alimento hasta que la situación regresara a la normalidad. El camino iba bastante tranquilo y normal hasta que se encontraron al hombre que Sasuke había dejado escapar, quien estaba vendiendo objetos de dudosa procedencia a un costado del camino.

―Oh pero sí es el príncipe de los ingenuos ―habló el hombre al tenerlos cerca.

―¿Cómo me dijiste? ―preguntó Uchiha en señal de clara indignación.

―Y lento de pensamiento ―se burló poniendo una mueca de superioridad―. Tan sencillo de engañar como un niño.

―¿No debería estar con su esposa e hijos? ―preguntó el rubio mirándolo con reproche por la forma de hablarle a Sasuke.

―¿Mi esposa e hijos? ―repitió con una gran carcajada llena de cinismo― Qué buen chiste, nunca tuve nada de eso, sólo fue un engaño para poder obtener comida que vender ―explicó mirándolos furiosos de descubrir que habían sido engañados.

―En tiempos de hambruna pretendías vender la comida del pueblo ―más que una pregunta era una afirmación de parte del moreno quien apretó los puños ante tal acto de egoísmo.

―Y no sabes lo bien que me pagaban gracias a la hambruna ―afirmó el hombre poniendo una mueca cruel que dejaba claro que el sufrimiento de los otros no le importó.

Por tal humillación Sasuke no dudo en desenvainar su espada y atacar al hombre, estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales, tanto que ni siquiera el rubio podía detenerlo. El orgullo del príncipe había sido herido de una forma bastante humillante, él que había intentado por todos los medios no darle la razón a su padre y confiar un poco en las demás personas sólo para que le vieran la cara. Las enseñanzas de Kushina se borraron momentáneamente de su mente sólo para ser reemplazado por el deseo de sangre de aquel individuo. Lo habría asesinado sin lugar a duda, de no ser porque desapareció ante sus ojos para luego reaparecer detrás suyo y tomar la forma del hombre con capucha que vieron tiempo atrás cuando hirió a aquel unicornio.

―Has fallado la prueba ―dijo el hombre detrás de él.

―¿Qué prueba?  ―preguntó Naruto estando en shock luego de ver como Sasuke no logró asesinar a su objetivo―. No entiendo nada ttebayo.

―El príncipe del reino de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke fue sentenciado a someterse a pruebas para enmendar el pecado cometido ―explicó el encapuchado señalando al azabache quien evitaba mirar de frente a su escudero.

―Cállate ―ordenó el de ojos negros fijando su atención en el extraño personaje.

―¿Qué pecado? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ―el blondo seguía muy perdido y cada vez las preguntas que tenía eran más y más.

―El príncipe Sasuke asesinó a un unicornio, criaturas puras llenas de luz y amor ―continúo hablando ignorando las palabras del caballero―. Uno de ellos fue extinguido por el egoísmo del joven heredero.

―¿Murió? ―interrogó Naruto mirando con horror y reproche al moreno al recordar que le dijo que no disparara y aun así hirió al pobre animal.

―Y ahora todo el reino pagará las consecuencias de aquella sangre que el príncipe derramó ―sentenció el encapuchado.

El extraño hombre desapareció luego de aquellas palabras dejando a un Naruto sumamente furioso encarando a Sasuke, al cual de inmediato golpeó con su puño en la cara. El moreno retrocedió unos pasos ante tal golpe y luego lo miró con molestia. Iniciaron una de sus discusiones mientras se golpeaban mutuamente. Cada uno reclamaba llevar la razón, Sasuke diciendo que valió la pena matar al unicornio y Naruto asegurando que, si no fuera tan orgulloso, aunque sea habría pasado la prueba y no estarían en ese problema. Luego de estar un rato rodando por el suelo entre golpes y gritos de reclamos por culpas ajenas decidieron finalmente separarse. El príncipe decidió que iría él solo a buscar comida, mientras Naruto prefirió regresar al reino para ir donde su madre.

Para su fortuna no tardó en regresar, debido a lo poco que habían avanzado. Nada más explicarle a su madre, quien lo golpeó con fuerza regañándolo por dejar solo al príncipe. Entre ambos buscaron en los libros que hablaban sobre maldiciones alguna forma de revertir lo que estaba sucediendo en Konoha. Tristemente ninguno de ellos tenía lo que requerían para dar fin al problema. La pelirroja ordenó a su testarudo hijo pedirle disculpas al príncipe por las cosas que dijo y continuar acompañándolo por la comida que tanto se necesitaba. La mujer dio instrucciones precisas de no desviarse del camino ni de hablar con extraños, ganándose bufidos y reproches de su hijo. Sin embargo, tal cual un infante el chico de las marquitas de zorro se desvió del camino y fue donde Sasuke había herido al unicornio.

―¡Viejo raro! ―llamó a gritos repetidas veces rogando tener suerte de dar con él.

―No soy un viejo raro ―replicó el encapuchado apareciendo detrás suyo―. Mi nombre es Kakashi ¿sabes? ―se presentó quitándose la capucha sólo para ver que era sumamente particular ese sujeto. Cabellos plateados, una cicatriz en su ojo y un pedazo de tela tapando la mitad de su cara―. Soy el guardián de este bosque así que más respeto.

―Es igual ―respondió el rubio al tenerlo frente a él―. Quiero que quites la maldición ttebayo.

―No ―negó sin titubear el mayor mirándolo con expresión severa―. El príncipe tuvo su oportunidad de enmendarse, pero por su orgullo falló la segunda prueba.

―Pero la primera la pasó ¿verdad? Eso de perdonar al ladrón ―le recordó buscando algo que alegar en favor de Sasuke.

―Ciertamente mostró piedad y bondad hacia su gente en esa prueba, pero al sentir herido su orgullo estuvo dispuesto a matar a un hombre a sangre fría tal y como su padre ―afirmó el de cabellos plateados mientras se sentaba a leer frente al otro.

―Sasuke no es como su padre ―negó de inmediato Naruto elevando el tono de voz y mirándolo indignado por tal comparación―. Sasuke es el futuro rey de Konoha, él tiene un destino muy importante y lo cumplirá. Será el mejor rey de todos ttebayo

―¿Tanto confías en él? ―cuestionó el guardián levantando un momento la vista.

―Le confiaría mi vida ―aseguró Naruto sin dudar mientras sonreía orgulloso del príncipe al que cuidaba.

―Entonces te tomaré la palabra ―fue la escueta respuesta antes de que aparecieran lianas alrededor del cuerpo del rubio dejándolo completamente atrapado.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Luego de un viaje infructuoso lo que más ansiaba Sasuke era regresar a su reino y buscar otra solución por su cuenta. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber perdido su temple condenando a sus tierras y habitantes. Quizás si él no… No, se sacudió sin llegar a completar aquel pensamiento, no estaba arrepentido por haber asesinado a aquel unicornio y no se disculparía con Naruto, pues estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. Cuando las puertas de su reino ya eran visibles Sasuke aceleró el paso, pero se detuvo repentinamente al ver al guardián del bosque.

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―interrogó desenvainando la espada listo para pelear.

―Vine porque conseguiste otra oportunidad de levantar la maldición sobre tus tierras ―respondió con tranquilidad.

―Ahórratelo, no estoy para tus jueguitos ―ordenó el moreno sin darle importancia a sus palabras. No quería sentirse un juguete del que el otro se burlaba a sus anchas al ponerle desafíos absurdos.

―No tienes opción, niño ―afirmó Kakashi sonriendo divertido ante la situación―. Esto es un “todo o nada”. O ganas todo o lo pierdes todo; tus riquezas, tu reino…. Tu escudero.

―¿Qué tiene que ver el Dobe? ―cuestionó con un gesto que daba miedo a quien lo viera.

―Él se ofreció de garantía para que tuvieras otra oportunidad de pasar mis pruebas ―explicó brevemente― ¿Vamos?

Sin necesidad de hablar Sasuke siguió a Kakashi al bosque donde había iniciado todo aquel problema. Metiéndose por una madreselva descubrió un pasaje hacia lo que parecía un paraíso oculto. Varios animales y criaturas míticas iban de un lado al otro, continuaron avanzando en completo silencio hasta una mesa preparada en medio de un campo de flores. Allí vio una cabellera rubia tragando ramen como siempre.

―¡Dobe! ―llamó Sasuke acercándose deprisa hasta él―. Estás tragando como un cerdo.

―No me fastidies bastardo que te tardaste demasiado ttebayo ―respondió molesto de ser interrumpido mientras comía.

―Bien, aquí viene la última oportunidad para salvar al reino de Konoha ―anunció Kakashi haciendo un gesto para que ambos jóvenes se sentaran en la mesa uno frente al otro, una vez que lo hicieron siguió hablando―. Un unicornio murió por culpa de uno de ustedes. Allí tienen dos copas, una contiene veneno y la otra agua, deberán beber de una de ellas. Debe morir el que lleva el pecado consigo. Si se equivocan Konoha permanecerá maldita.

Una vez dicho eso tanto Naruto como Sasuke se miraron con duda _. “Debe morir el que lleva el pecado consigo”_. ¿Cuál era la copa que llevaba el veneno? Lo que más los mortificaba era no saber cual era la copa que podría matarlos, esa era su mayor preocupación en primera instancia. Kakashi había desaparecido de la vista de ambos dejándolos solos para tomar tan difícil decisión.

―¡Demonios! ―exclamó el moreno golpeando la mesa con desesperación―. ¿Cuál es la que tiene el veneno? La tomaría yo si tan sólo supiera cual es.

―Olvídalo, Teme no te dejaré tomar veneno ―reprochó el de ojos azules clavando su mirar en Uchiha con molestia―. Yo tomaré una y si no muero, tomaré de la otra también.

―Retrasado ―replicó el azabache rodando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. Dijo que debemos beber “una” ―destacó levantando un dedo.

―Ya sé, beberé de ambas ―exclamó Uzumaki alegremente sin dejar que el moreno hablara se adelantó a explicar―. Si junto el contenido de ambas copas sólo en una tendremos el veneno en una sola copa y así sabremos exactamente cuál es.

―Me sorprende que pensaras en algo tan ingenioso ―comentó sorprendido Sasuke mientras lo miraba con una media sonrisa―. Ahora tengo que beber eso, así que suéltalo ―ordenó al ver como dejaba la copa en medio de la mesa.

―Tú no tienes que beber eso sino yo ―afirmó el rubio mirándolo con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. Fue mi culpa que todo esto iniciara en primer lugar.

―No es cierto ―declaró el príncipe mirando a su escudero con reproche.

―Sí lo es ―contestó Naruto contradiciéndolo―. Kakashi me contó la verdadera razón de porqué mataste a aquel unicornio.

Uchiha mordió sus labios al saberse descubierto por el otro. No había manera de intentar engañarlo si ya le habían revelado lo sucedido en aquel momento. Se suele decir que cuando vas a morir ves toda tu vida pasar delante de tus ojos y estando tan cerca de pasar a mejor vida recordó cuando en el festival de Konoha las cosas cayeron en picada.

_Uzumaki corrió entre las personas que celebraban en el pueblo abriéndose paso de manera brusca. Al llegar al palacio vio a Sasuke recibiendo la copa del Raikage en sus manos y agradeciendo el regalo. El rey ordenó servir en ella el vino para el brindis que iban a realizar en honor a su pacto de paz. Sin embargo, Naruto gritó a todo pulmón que esa copa estaba envenenada, provocando que el menor de los Uchiha soltara la copa de inmediato, dejándola caer al suelo. Por supuesto que Raikage enfureció ante tal acusación preparándose para golpear al rubio, siendo detenido por los guardias de Fugaku por orden de este ante la sospecha de intento de asesinato del príncipe._

_El rey estaba dispuesto a ejecutarlo en ese mismo instante, pero uno de sus consejeros dejó caer la posibilidad de que el rubio hubiera mentido respecto al intento de asesinato. Fugaku iba a hacer que Raikage bebiera de aquella copa, puesto que si era inocente como aseguraba no correría ningún riesgo al hacerlo. Mas nuevamente intervinieron los miembros del consejo de Fugaku asegurando que sería más conveniente dejar que Raikage viviera un poco más, es decir, si la copa estaba envenenada él moriría con demasiada facilidad por lo cual era mejor que otro la probara, de estar la copa envenenada torturarían al culpable lentamente hasta que suplicara por morir. Fugaku paseó su mirada por los presentes buscando a quien usar de conejillo de indias, pero el Raikage espetó que quien debía probar era el que lo acusó en primer lugar._

_Ante tal exigencia tanto Kushina como Sasuke se ofrecieron a probar la copa en lugar del atolondrado rubio. Sin embargo, el rey los hizo detener a ambos con sus guardias para que no intervinieran. Aunque el rey no quisiera hacer que Naruto probara eso no le quedó más opción cuando los consejeros y el Raikage pusieron en duda su temple como soberano de Konoha. Por lo cual, viendo su imagen y prestigio peligrar tomó la decisión más precipitada dejando que el rubio bebiera de aquella copa. El menor de los Uzumaki no titubeó en hacerlo, después de todo luego de tal acusación de llegar a equivocarse pedirían su cabeza en compensación. Luego de tomar algo de vino de la copa, creyó que todo estaba bien hasta que repentinamente se desmayó mientras volaba en fiebre._

_Fugaku ordenó apresar a Raikage junto a los sirvientes que lo acompañaban y llevarlos al calabozo para dictar sentencia sobre ellos después. Mientras la pelirroja tuvo que dejar de lado su furia contra Fugaku al haber permitido aquello para atender a su hijo convaleciente. El príncipe cargó a Naruto en brazos llevándolo de inmediato a la habitación de Kushina donde tenía todos sus libros y las hierbas con las que preparaba las medicinas. El azabache se mantuvo al lado de su escudero mientras la mujer Uzumaki buscaba en la copa algún rastro del posible veneno utilizado. Al hallar unas pequeñas hojas en el fondo supo exactamente que veneno era el causante de todo y hubiera preferido no saberlo, ya que no había forma sencilla de revertirlo._

_Mas no todo estaba perdido, aun tenían la esperanza de usar la sangre de un unicornio. Aquella sustancia tan pura capaz de curar cualquier mal. Kushina de inmediato informó al rey de su misión hacia el bosque prohibido, siendo negada por éste. Fugaku se negaba a dejarla ir a un lugar lleno de criaturas mágicas malignas, cuya fama era grande por haber asesinado a sus mejores caballeros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo lamentaba profundamente por el rubio, pero no iba a dejar que otra persona muriera en una búsqueda inútil. Además, anticipando que su orden sería completamente ignorada, hizo que metieran a Kushina en un calabozo para evitar que se pusiera en peligro, dejando ordenes estrictas de que la mantuvieran vigilada y a salvo._

_Estando presa el rey se sintió a salvo de las locuras por parte de ella, olvidándose de alguien que si realizaría tal temerario acto. A mitad de la noche los centinelas del castillo hicieron sonar las campanas de alerta al darse cuenta de que el príncipe Sasuke había huido montado en su leal corcel. Él había hablado con Kushina, quien le dijo acerca de la sangre del unicornio como única esperanza para Naruto. Fue al bosque donde durante el día había herido a un unicornio mientras cazaba y usó el rastro de la sangre producto de la herida que su flecha causó para rastrear al animal hasta un claro en lo más profundo del bosque prohibido. Al hallarlo, Kakashi se presentó ante él advirtiéndole que de asesinar al indefenso unicornio una maldición pesaría sobre él hasta que hubiera pagado sus culpas. Lo tuvo que ignorar, ya que de sólo pensar en Naruto muriendo tuvo que helar su propia sangre y robar la vida del animal para obtener la cura que tanto necesitaba._

_Una vez que consiguió aquel elixir prohibido volvió a Konoha y fue recibido por la mujer Uzumaki en la entrada, después de todo permanecer prisionera era sólo una fachada para que el rey bajara la guardia respecto a Sasuke, dado que ella era una bruja. La mujer Uzumaki había ocultado del rey su don al igual que Naruto, dado a que ambos habían nacido con magia, mas sabían que serían ejecutados sin miramientos. Sin embargo, el príncipe Sasuke había descubierto aquel secreto cuando su escudero se vio en la necesidad de salvarlo de otro hechicero que intentaba asesinarlo. El joven príncipe se sorprendió, pero no se tomó a mal aquella noticia y prometió guardar el secreto para evitar las represalias de su padre sobre los Uzumaki._

_Kushina trabajó rápidamente en un antídoto, mientras ella recitaba un cántico mágico Sasuke le daba de beber el antídoto directamente de boca a boca. Aquel veneno era capaz de matar a su victima en un lapso de tres días y ya habían poco más de dos días, rogaban desde el fondo de sus corazones haberlo logrado a tiempo. Permanecieron al lado del menor, velando por él lo más que les fue posible, debido a que el rey Fugaku se molestó por la desobediencia de Kushina y Sasuke, por lo que ordenó que ambos fueran llevados al calabozo y permanecieran allí tres días como castigo por desobedecerlo. Para cuando salieron Naruto se encontraba perfectamente bien, tal y como si nada hubiera sucedido, así que Sasuke fácilmente olvidó la advertencia de Kakashi hasta que la maldición azotó todo el reino de Konoha._

Y ahora allí estaban ambos mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, el rubio con las facciones arrugadas en claro signo de molestia y el azabache con una gélida mirada que no se despegaba de aquellos ojos azules.

―Confié en ti, Teme ―afirmó con una voz algo quebrada que contradecía la expresión molesta de su rostro.

―Ya deberías conocerme ―respondió Uchiha mirándolo con la misma expresión de siempre―. Soy así.

―¡No puedo creer que me hicieras esto! ―gritó Naruto lleno de cólera―. Te confesé mi mayor secreto y lo usaste para esto.

―Pues ódiame si tanto lo deseas, pero no pediré perdón por lo que hice.

―Aun sabiendo que tu decisión ha causado…

―No me arrepiento ―contestó con molestia Sasuke―. De hecho, es tu culpa por haberme engañado primero.

―Como si no me hubieras hecho lo mismo después ―replicó el blondo mirándolo con fastidio ante sus palabras.

―Entonces considera que estamos a mano, ojo por ojo y engaño por engaño ―afirmó el moreno mirándolo de forma condescendiente.

―El hecho de que yo te ocultara que mi madre y yo teníamos magia no se compara a haber asesinado a un unicornio para salvarme ―reclamó con molestia poniendo una expresión fiera en su rostro.

Ambos se culpaban a sí mismos por la maldición que había caído sobre Konoha, Naruto pensando que si Sasuke no hubiera sabido que él era mago no habría recurrido a la magia con ayuda de su madre. Uchiha se culpaba a sí mismo por poner la vida del rubio por sobre la de los cientos de habitantes que le confiaban su vida a él como futuro gobernante. Ninguno quería dejar que el contrario muriera frente a sus ojos, simplemente era inaceptable porque ellos…

―Dobe, mira Kakashi está devorando ramen detrás de ti ―señaló el moreno con un gesto de sorpresa haciendo que el ingenuo Uzumaki volteara a ver.

Habiendo caído en su engaño Sasuke tomó de la copa con avidez asegurándose de que no quedara ni una sola gota que el Dobe pudiera beber. Cuando Uzumaki volteó a ver al príncipe éste sólo le daba una ligera sonrisa mientras movía sus labios diciendo algo que no llegó a oír. Pronto los ojos del moreno se cerraron y su cuerpo se precipitó hacia el suelo. Con rapidez Naruto se acercó hasta él y lo sacudió desesperado esperando que despertara y dijera que sólo era una broma de muy mal gusto. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos se aguaban al ver a su príncipe tan pálido y frío. No podía ser cierto que hubiera muerto sin que él pudiera protegerlo como juró que haría.

―¡Maldito bastardo! ―gritó el rubio entre lágrimas―. No sabes cuanto te odio, desgraciado ―continuó derramando gotas saladas sobre el inmóvil azabache.

―El precio está pagado, la maldición sobre Konoha se levanta ―sentenció con parsimonia Kakashi apareciendo detrás de él―. Se nota que te ama tanto como a su reino.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Uzumaki aferrándose al cuerpo del de ojos negros.

―Un antídoto que use la sangre de un unicornio no funciona sin efectos secundarios si la persona que lo desea no lo hace por amor ―explicó el de cabellos plateados y al ver la confusión del menor suspiró buscando otras palabras―. Quiere decir que la maldición cae sobre lo que más hiera al asesino del unicornio. Si una persona usa la sangre de un unicornio para fines egoístas cae una maldición para arruinar su vida, pero cuando lo hacen por amor a alguien más, se le causa sufrimiento a través de sus seres queridos.

―¿Y eso de qué me sirve? ―preguntó exaltado el de las marquitas de zorrito mirándolo con furia―. El Teme está muerto y no me importa si fue por una buena causa, él no debía morir ttebayo ―se lamentó no sabiendo que hacer ante lo sucedido. Regresó su mirada al Uchiha y acarició su rostro con suavidad―. Si esto fuera como en los cuentos de hadas la bella princesa despertaría por el beso de su príncipe, pero tú eres el príncipe y yo sólo un simple plebeyo ―afirmó con pesar mientras juntaba sus labios con los de Sasuke―. No sé porque creí que funcionaría ―apretó los labios al ver como los ojos negros continuaban cerrados.

―Despertará en un rato ―comentó Kakashi sonriendo debajo de la tela que cubría su boca―. Sólo está dormido ―agregó despreocupado mientras reía levemente al ver enrojecer furiosamente al rubio.

―¡¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?! ―gritó enojado soltando a Uchiha haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo―. Maldición ―exclamó al ver que dejó que el príncipe golpeara su cabeza contra el suelo.

 _“Cuando despierte le diré que fue Kakashi”._ Pensó el escudero.

―Vas a culparme a mí por su dolor de cabeza ―comentó el guardián mirándolo mal.

―¿Lees la mente? ―interrogó el menor mirándolo con sorpresa.

―Tu cara de bobo delata tus intenciones ―contestó sin ponerle atención al berrinche que estaba montando.

―Hice el ridículo por tu culpa, así que estaríamos a mano ttebayo ―aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

―Me gusta el drama ―respondió sencillamente mientras lo miraba con burla―. Mejor que mis libros eróticos, montaste una linda escena con tu novio.

―No es mi novio ―negó apenado de lo que decía.

―Se aman mutuamente, son pareja ―declaró el de cabellos plateados mientras se acercaba un poco―. Tu príncipe será un buen rey, ha demostrado que prefiere poner a salvo a los demás antes de a sí mismo. Es bastante noble a pesar de ser a su vez tan orgulloso. Sospechaba que realmente no deseaba matar al unicornio, pero un crimen es un crimen por lo que debía pagar por él, mas decidí poner somnífero en vez de veneno.

Una vez aclarado aquello el rubio tomó a Sasuke entre sus brazos y se dirigió de regreso al reino. Estaba mucho más aliviado al saber que su Teme sólo estaba dormido y se sentía dichoso de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, aunque algo culpable que por imprudencia de su boca haya causado que Uchiha se pusiera en aquella difícil situación. Aunque aún tenía la duda de quién fue el responsable del veneno en aquella copa en primer lugar, empero por ahora eso no era tan importante como disfrutar de tener a Sasuke con vida. Cuando llegó, su madre lo recibió asustada al ver al Uchiha inconsciente por lo que ordenó a su hijo llevarlo a su habitación para revisarlo, por si las dudas. Después de ello, Kushina los dejó solos para hacer algunas de las tareas que tenía pendientes como doctora, durante su ausencia el príncipe despertó en la cama teniendo a su leal sirviente a su lado.

―Usuratonkachi ―llamó al otro esperando una explicación.

―Ya despertaste, Teme ―dijo el rubio alegremente mientras le sonreía enormemente―. Pasaste las pruebas de Kakashi, hasta él reconoció que serás un gran rey. ¿Ahora si aceptas tu destino?

―Vaya rey voy a ser ―bufó de manera sarcástica desviando la mirada―. Varias personas murieron durante la maldición a causa de inanición y deshidratación, todo porque me negaba a perderte.

―Lo sé, bastardo ―suspiró el blondo subiéndose sobre Uchiha manteniéndolo acorralado entre su cuerpo y el colchón―. Pero eso no quita que hiciste todo para enmendar eso y salvarlos a todos.

―Dobe ―susurró viéndolo directamente a los ojos sintiendo el aliento de Naruto mezclándose con el suyo.

―Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti ―susurró a su oído casi como un ronroneo―. Dejaría morir a quien sea y mancharía mis manos con sangre por ti, porque te amo ttebayo —y el príncipe se sorprendió ante tal declaración.

—Qué cosas dices, Dobe —mencionó desviando su rostro, pero en él se mostraba un ligero rubor delator.

—No te hagas, Teme. Kakashi me lo explicó todo —dicho esto el rubio giró el rostro del otro con gentileza para robarle un sencillo beso, mas Sasuke le seguía viendo con seriedad.

―Amarte está mal por tantos motivos ―dijo el moreno tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos para besar de nuevo sus labios―. Somos hombres y la iglesia nos empalaría por esto, soy de la nobleza y tú un plebeyo y además eres un mago, enemigo declarado del reinado de mi padre.

―No me importa en lo más mínimo, además el único que puede empalarte soy yo ―respondió cerrando sus ojos azules mientras sus manos entrelazaban sus dedos con el moreno debajo de él mientras formaba una sonrisa divertida y tranquila a la vez.

El hambriento beso que compartían se vio interrumpido por un grito de parte de la mujer Uzumaki que llegó encontrándose con aquella escena. Ambos miraron con terror a la pelirroja que se acercó deprisa hasta ellos con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

―Mamá puedo explicarlo ―aseguró Naruto antes de ser arrojado al suelo de una patada de parte del moreno en la cama.

―Ya sabía que ustedes dos tenían algo ttebanne ―comentó ella sonriendo con alegría mientras se sentaba en una silla para mirarlos inquisitiva como si buscara algo―.  Yo tuve visiones hace mucho tiempo de que ustedes serían pareja, pero en mis visiones era mi hijo el que estaba a cuatro gimiendo mientras el príncipe lo embestía fuertemente.

―¡Mamá! Esas no son visiones, son delirios tuyos ttebayo ―gritó el Uzumaki menor enrojeciendo hasta las orejas de pena mientras Sasuke se ocultaba bajo sus sábanas―. ¿Cómo que me viste de pasivo? De hecho, ¿por qué tienes fantasías raras incluyendo a tu hijo siendo sodomizado. Estoy algo perturbado porque me veas así.

―Entonces… ¿Sasuke-kun es el de abajo? ―preguntó ella mirándolos curiosa―. Es que debo preparar todo para cuando lleguen mis nietos.

―Kushina-san somos hombres, eso es imposible ―afirmó Sasuke saliendo de las sábanas para aclararle eso.

―Ay, mi niño con magia todo es posible y descuida que me encargaré que sea seguro para ti ttebanne ―declaró la mujer mientras los miraba esperanzada al querer ver su sueño de ser abuela vuelto realidad.

―Teme ―llamó Naruto acercándose para susurrarle al oído―. Sea lo que sea que te ofrezca la bruja de mi mamá no lo comas, finge aceptarlo, pero no lo tragues.

―¿Cómo te atreves a decirle bruja a tu madre? ―preguntó la fémina lanzándole uno de sus zapatos por la cabeza a su hijo.

―Pero sí eres una bruja, literalmente ―dijo el menor sobándose el golpe.

―Ay, sí es cierto ttebanne ―dijo apenada mientras se rascaba a nuca algo avergonzada.

 

Aun quedaba un largo camino antes de que el joven príncipe obtuviera su legítimo lugar en la corona como soberano de las tierras de Konoha, mientras Naruto tendría que protegerlo de todos, pues muchos no lo querrían en el poder. Tantos secretos que ocultaban del mundo y del propio Fugaku, tantos enemigos buscando su ruina y tanta envidia profesada por Sasuke hacían que la tarea del joven Uzumaki fuera en extremo importante. El destino de Naruto y Sasuke era conocido entre todos los portadores de magia, puesto que les concernía directamente, mas no todos deseaban que se cumpliera. Allí es donde el vínculo de ambos era lo que los mantendría firmes para enfrentar cada reto que la vida y el caprichoso destino quisieran poner frente a ellos. Mas mientras se amaran, sentían que no tenían nada que temer.

 

OWARI

 


End file.
